Blue Frosting
by Kazo Sakamari
Summary: To this day, Tyler only eats cake that has blue frosting. And Reid only bakes cakes with blue frosting. A story about Reid and Tyler when they first meet and the beginning of a friendship that redefines friendship.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.

* * *

They had been five when they first met, at Caleb's sixth birthday party. Tyler, who had known Caleb since he was born, had naturally been invited. He and Caleb got along well, Caleb sticking up for Tyler when his shy nature kicked in (as it often did) and Tyler running around after Caleb doing whatever he asked.

Caleb had always managed to get Tyler out of bad situations, yet this time Caleb wasn't there. Caleb was busy playing with his other friend Pogue Perry. Tyler had only met Pogue a few weeks ago and he liked the boy, but Caleb liked Pogue more and seemed content to spend his time playing with Pogue rather than helping out Tyler.

It was because of Caleb's new found 'Pogue' obsession that Tyler was currently lost.

It wasn't his fault, he had been trying to find the bathroom and Caleb had busy playing, and well…Tyler hadn't wanted to bother him, seeing as it was Caleb's birthday after all. So Tyler decided he would go find the bathroom himself.

Unfortunately Tyler didn't realize exactly how big Caleb's house was and had long since gotten lost in the large hallways. He did find a bathroom though, eventually.

The problem was that couldn't find his way back.

Tyler shook his dark hair from his eyes and turned a corner, which opened up into a room that looked kind of familiar, Tyler vaguely wondered if he had already been in this room, and was about to turn to go back the way he had came when he heard voices.

Curious he stepped back into the room, making his way towards the door where he could hear the voices. He peaked into the open doorway and found his mother and some other women standing in the kitchen. Tyler breathed out a sigh of relief, they could show him where Caleb was.

"Tyler! Baby, what are you doing over here?" His mother called out, hurrying toward him.

"I…I got lost…" He admitted hanging his head.

"Oh darling, well at least you found your way back to us." His mother cooed, stroking his brown hair absent mindedly.

"Tyler dear, would you like some cake?" A woman, Tyler recognized as Pogue's mother asked him. He nodded shyly, still staring pointedly at the ground.

"You're a shy little thing aren't you?" Another woman he didn't recognize asked him. Tyler looked about, wishing Caleb were here to answer for him. Seeing that Caleb wasn't going to save him from this awkward situation Tyler settled for hiding behind his mother.

The other woman laughed, a sharp musical sound that made Tyler give a small smile. It was then that he noticed a little boy about his age sitting cross-legged on the floor behind the woman. His hair was a pale blond, almost white and shaggy falling into his eyes, eyes that were such a startlingly pale blue that they made Tyler shiver.

The boy cocked his head, blue eyes still trained on Tyler and gestured him over.

Their mothers were busy discussing this and that and Tyler's mother didn't even look down as her son detached himself from her legs and pattered over to the blond boy, confused as to why he couldn't stay hidden behind his mother.

The blond boy gave him another long look before sticking out his hand. Tyler glanced down in confusion before realizing that the boy's hand was covered in blue frosting from Caleb's birthday cake. Tyler smiled and wiped some it off his hand, tasting it. For a moment he wondered why it was blue, thinking that it kind of looked like the other boy's eyes, and then an odd sensation came over him that he had never felt before.

Mischief.

And before he could realize what he was doing Tyler had taken his frosting covered hand and shoved it right into the blond boy's face.

Stunned by his actions Tyler froze, afraid of what the other boy would do. To his surprise the blond boy's face lit up into a wide smile and Tyler suddenly found himself on his back, frosting smeared down his neck and face. The two boys stopped to look at one another for a moment before they jumped upon one another again, wrestling and rolling around on the kitchen floor, blue frosting smearing everywhere.

That was the first meeting between Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin.

To this day, Tyler only eats cake that has blue frosting. And Reid only bakes cake with blue frosting.

* * *

Please Review! I never get that many, and I really enjoy reading them and hearing what people think!


End file.
